Efforts to reduce a weight of steel used for a vehicle body by high-strengthening of the steel have been continued for reduction in weight of a vehicle. High-strengthening of steel contributes to improvement in a collision resistant property of a vehicle. As for a thin steel sheet widely used for a vehicle, press formability generally deteriorates and it becomes more difficult to manufacture a component having a complicated shape, in accordance with increase in strength. For example, a portion with high degree of processing fractures and dimensional accuracy deteriorates due to larger springback in accordance with lowering of ductility. Accordingly, it is not easy to manufacture components by press-forming of a high-strength steel sheet, in particular, a steel sheet having tensile-strength of 780 MPa or more. It is easy to process a high-strength steel sheet not by press-forming but by roll-forming, but an application target is limited to a component having a uniform cross section in a longitudinal direction.
A method called as hot stamping aimed for obtaining high formability for a high-strength steel sheet is described in Patent Literature 1. According to the hot stamping, it is possible to form a high-strength steel sheet with high accuracy, and obtain a high-strength hot stamped steel sheet member.
A material whose strength after quenching is 1500 MPa class is described in Patent Literatures 2 and 3. A steel sheet for hot stamping aimed for improvement in ductility while obtaining high-strength is described in Patent Literature 4. A steel sheet aimed for improvement in hardenability is described in Patent Literatures 5 and 6. However, there are problems in these arts in which it is necessary to start the quenching at high temperature, it is difficult to improve toughness and local deformability, and others.